You're Gonna Follow Me Now
by AlyD
Summary: This is a mix between a song fic and a parody. I took The Donna's song You're Gonna Fall Behind Me and changed the lyrics up and wrote a fic inside it. This is my first time doin a story of a quidditch game. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, game of all games.


Hey, it's me again! Yea, I'm gonna start that fanfic with the other song after I edit it a little, but in the mean time, here is a song fic/parody of a song by The Donna's, Your Gonna Fall Behind Me. This version is You're Gonna Follow Me Now. It's about a quidditch game, Gryf vs. Slyth. The main Slyth is Flint, while the main Gryf is Katie Bell, although all are mentioned. This is Oliver's last year, and the game for the cup.

NOTE-I don't know exactly who scored and when and such, so I will change that around from the books, but the main idea and such will be the same.

* * *

I can't believe he bought it   
Flint got too close and he missed it   
Had the ball, but he dropped it

Marcus Flint, captain of the Slytherin quidditch team and chaser, swooped towards the Gryffindor goal posts, where Oliver Wood, Gryffindor keeper waited for the ball to come his way. Flint flew almost right through the hoops when he dropped the quaffle.

When you pass by me on the way up   
I have my ways of catchin up   
And you can't hide from me in this game

Thankfully, Warrington was there to catch the ball and flew around the goal posts before Marcus was next to him. He threw the quaffle at Marcus. He flew upward, passing by all three Gryffindor chasers, but one went unnoticed to Marcus, Katie Bell. Both the Slytherin beaters, Derrick and Bole sent the bludgers towards Alicia and Angelina, the other two Gryffindor chasers. Just as Fred and George Weasley hit the bludgers towards Flint, although they missed Flint dropped the ball down, unknowing into the hands of Katie.

You're gonna follow me now   
You're gonna curse and beg for mercy   
Cause you're just cheatin boy...   
And you got nothin on me

Katie had didn't have the newest broom, but she had the best broom for a chaser of her size, the Comet 370, with its quick nature and her light weight made her quicker then Marcus Flint and the rest of the Slytherins, on Nimbus 2001's. Warrington and Montague began to chase Katie and eventually got on either side of her. Then Flint came from above, trapping her in a box. Before Katie could move Derrick and Bole hit both bludgers towards the box, when the three Slytherin chasers quickly moved out of the way. The first bludger skimmed by her ear, making the most annoying whizzing sound. Katie didn't notice the other bludger come towards her. She pulled her arm back to throw the quaffle to Alicia when the second bludger hit her arm. With this she dropped the quaffle.

Now that I'm getting to show him   
Part of me that's winning the game   
And he's really screwing over

Katie turned to find Flint now in possession of the quaffle. She scowled and followed Alicia and Angelina, who had already started to trail Flint. Flint went to score, but Wood blocked it easily. He then tossed the quaffle to Alicia who turned and headed the other way. Angelina and Katie quickly followed her. Alicia threw the quaffle back to Angelina who tossed it towards the goal post on the far left. Katie watched as it started to turn left. Ang and Ali saw it too, but where to far. Katie quickly grabbed the quaffle, only a foot in front of Flint and shot it perfectly through the middle hoop. Bletchley flew back and grabbed the quaffle, before taking his place back in front of the hoops.

Cause he's got nothin real   
Cheating every way he can think   
Just like it was his last game (last game last game last game...)

He passed the quaffle to Flint. Katie chased after him, signaling for Ali and Ang to do the nameless play. Ali and Ang would fly towards Flint, Ali stopping about in the middle of the pitch and fly around. Ang would continue until she was halfway between Ali and Katie. Just as Ang got to her spot Flint shot for the goal. Oliver again caught it and new the girls plan. He smirked, and nodded in approval as he tossed the quaffle to Katie. Right on Katie's back was Flint so she immediately threw it to Ang and Katie raced across the field. Ang flew closer to Ali before passing the quaffle to her. Just as Ali caught it Katie was in place. Ali passed the ball to Katie and she flew to the goals. Ang hadn't made it to her spot, she was supposed to be right in front of the goals posts, but she wasn't, she had a run in with Flint. Katie threw the quaffle back to Ali, and Ali scored another 10 points for Gryffindor.

You're gonna follow me now   
You're gonna curse and beg for mercy   
Cause you're just cheatin boy...   
And you got nothin on me

You're gonna follow me now   
You're gonna curse and beg for mercy   
Cause you're just cheatin boy...   
And you got nothin on me

All they had to do was score one more goal for Gryffindor until Harry could catch the snitch. To win the cup they had to be 50 points up before Harry could catch the snitch. It was then that Flint grabbed Bole's beaters bat and swung at Ang. Ang was too quick for him though and the sound of a whistle could be heard. Madam Hooch called a penalty shot, and Ang took it. She scores the goal and all eyes were on Harry. He just had to catch the snitch now, before Slytherin got the chance to score.

How long is he gonna be around   
And how long do we have to watch him play this game   
Cause when you cheat it fades fast   
And how long does he think it's gonna last

The Gryffindor girls got hold of the quaffle and flew around, tossing the quaffle around. Katie watched Harry out of the corner of her eye. She gasped as a bludger was headed towards Harry. Katie, who was in possession of the quaffle, threw it towards Ali and zoomed off. She put herself in front of the bludgers path and it hit her shoulder. Just as it would have hit Harry, he caught the snitch.

You're gonna follow me now   
You're gonna curse and beg for mercy   
Cause you're just cheatin boy...   
And you got nothin on me

You're gonna follow me now   
You're gonna curse and beg for mercy   
Cause you're just cheatin boy...   
And you got nothin on me

And you got nothin on me   
And you got nothin on me   
And you got nothin on me   
And you got nothin on me

Harry caught the snitch; they won the game, and the cup.


End file.
